


Beauty And The Otabeast

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, As A Specimen. Yes. JJs Intimidating., Beauty and the Beast AU, Chris is Babette, Daddy Fuck Me Up, Dude., Georgi is the wardrobe, I promise this isn't a crack fic., I'm Inappropriate., I'm just executed by the thought of Beast Otabek., Isabella is Lafou, JJ is Gaston, Like oh my god., M/M, Minami is Chip, Oops., Otabek is the Beast, Phichit the Oven, The Triplets are the Silly Girls, This is legit., This is what happens when you play Belle in a play., Viktor is Lumiere, Yakov is Cogsworth, Yuri is Belle, Yuuri is Mrs. Potts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: All Yuri wanted to do was read about tigers and lounge in the living with his grandfather, eating pirozhki. What the hell happened?





	1. A Murderer.

"Yuri! Hello! What a coincidence to run into you like this!"

"Go away, JJ." The omega grumbled, burying his nose further into his book.

"Oh, Yuri, how funny you are!" He let out a deep bellow, clutching his stomach.

"You seem to be the only one laughing."

"Ah, you know, this is why I love you."

"Oops, sorry. I still fucking hate you."

"You are so cute with the way you turn me down, Yuri." He placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder which the blonde slapped away.

"Don't touch me, asshole."

"Marry me, Yuri?"

"Fuck off. I'm trying to read about tigers." The figure walked away, leaving JJ in the dust. 

"Wow... he's so great..."

"Um, JJ...?"

"What is it, Isabella?"

"Are you, um, sure that Yuri is kidding? He seems to actually hate you..."

"How could he? I'm clearly the best! Hell, I'm practically a king! Yuri is the best in the country, right?"

"W-Well, yes, but-"

JJ raised an eyebrow at the woman, growling. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"O-Of course, JJ! No one is better than you!"

"Obviously."

 

Nikolai Plisetsky was the grandfather of a beautiful child, a baker and he was loved by many people. All he'd intended to do was go and gather ingredients to make some pirozhki for his grandsons eighteenth birthday the following day. Though... things don't always work out, do they?

He'd become lost, finding himself in a dark forest, all alone. However, after walking for at least twenty minutes, he found a trail of rose petals. Not just one or two stray ones, whole clusters that seemed to lead to something. Upon following the trail, he stumbled upon a gate. Overcome with curiosity, he opened the gate and what he found was breathtaking.

A beautiful rose garden was spread out for miles, a large castle in the background. It was mystifying and he couldn't help but want to smell the roses. With a few steps, he leaned in, sniffing a bright red rose. The smell was heavenly and he couldn't help but wonder if Yuri would like it here. The omega liked things like that. Beautiful places that he could be comfortable reading in. Maybe. 

However, the man couldn't bring his darling grandson here. As beautiful as it was, a dark aura loomed over the place, enough to give the old Alpha chills. Because of this, he reached out and plucked a rose, intending to take it back to his grandson. However, as soon as the flowers stem was snapped, a large hand- no, more like paw- was thrown over his mouth, knocking him out on the spot.

 

Hours later, a groan came, alerting the other man. He looked into the cell and stared, watching as the old man woke. The old man couldn't see him on account of it being dark, however, he knew that someone was there.

"W-Who are you!?"

"That's not important. I feel I should be asking you that. Why were you plucking flowers in my garden?" He remained calm, trying to gauge the situation. He was rational like that. 

"I-I'm Nikolai Plisetsky... I was gathering ingredients for my grandsons birthday gift and I found the garden and... well, the roses were so beautiful that I thought Yuratchka might like one, but alas... he wasn't there to see them... I didn't know that the garden was private p-property..."

"So what? You stole one of my roses to give to someone else?" 

"That wasn't my intenti-"

"What gives you the right!?" He shouted, anger boiling in his veins. "What gives you the right to take something that isn't yours!? To steal life from others!? That rose is dead now, just because you picked it! I sure as hell hope that your grandson was worth the life of another!"

Nikolai was confused. It was just a flower. Why did it matter that much to this man? And where was he? Who was this man? "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Your grandson? Yuratchka, was it? I hope he was worth one life that you stole. You realize that don't you? You're a murderer!"

"A murderer!? This is ridiculous! All I did was pick a flower!"

"Let me ask you something. Are flowers living things?" The man nodded. "Then you killed it. That makes you a murderer, does it not?"

"I assure you, I am not a murderer! I'm just a baker!"

"Your grandson." 

"What?"

"I said your grandson. I want you to bring him here. You said you thought he'd like it here, didn't you? Bring him and you'll be free to go."

"R-Really?" Nikolai had realized that the man had been fully intent on holding him prisoner, however he now had a chance. And he'd be able to go home and be with Yuri again.

"Yes. However... if you so much as think of leaving and not coming back, I will kill you. And your grandson. Understood?"

The brooding scent of an Alpha filled the air, alerting Nikolai that the man was serious.

"U-Understood."

Minutes later, he was on his way back to his village, panic taking place in his heart.


	2. Madame Leroy. Nuhuh. Not Me.

It was getting late... just where had his grandfather gone? He knew he had errands but it's almost sunset, he should be back by now. To make it worse, JJ's dumbass came over to the cabin, intent on torturing him relentlessly. Yuri did the only thing he could think of.

"JJ. I will marry you if you can answer this question correctly."

"I think that's a little silly, isn't it?"

"I didn't know you thought at all."

"Ahaha, so what's the question?"

"What is the weight of a tigers brain?"

"What? Who cares about tigers?" The man chuckled, setting the omega off to no degree. He slammed the door shut in his his face and walked to the open window.

"Clearly, you don't care about marrying me if you didn't even try to guess it! By the way, the answer is approximately three-hundred grams!" JJ moved to the window, placing his fingers on the sill, right as Yuri slammed the window closed, causing the man to let out a yelp in pain.

He didn't care about how JJ got out of the window, just wanted to sit and read while waiting for his grandfather. And so, Yuri lost himself in the study, reading three different books on large cats, some fiction, and one on a place called Kazakhstan. The place sounded absolutely beautiful, filled with culture and life...

That's what Yuri wanted. He wanted to be free to be himself and he wanted to see new things! That's what he wanted for himself and any possible children in the future. What he didn't want was JJ. He was such a meat head, absolutely full of himself. He was honestly a horrible man, following Yuri around asking for his hand in marriage. It was awful. The man wouldn't take no for an answer, however that eould be Yuri's only answer to a man like that.

"Madame Leroy. Nuhuh. Not me." He grumbled, feeling a headache come on, but suddenly his grandfather burst through the door. "Dedushka? Where hav-"

"Yuratchka, I need you to come with me! This is important!"

"If you're making go and apologize for possibly breaking JJ's fingers, I won't do it."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Nikolai shook his head, grabbing Yuri's hand and dragging him into the prairie.

"Deda, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

The words were mysterious and held tone of nervousness, though they urged Yuri not to ask again. He was dragged into the forest and led to a white gate.

"What are we doing in the middle.of the forest?"

"Just follow me." He pushed open the gate, the same rose garden as before spreading out before them.

Yuri was in awe. He'd read about a place like this. A place in Kazakhstan where there lived a handsome prince in a large castle and a beautiful rose garden.

"Wow... this is beautiful! I read about a place like this once! In a book ab-"

"So you really came back with your grandson. That was rather brave of you. In all honesty, I could just be planning on keeping you here as prisoners." A voice floted around them, though the person behind them was nowhere to be seen. 

"How curious..." Yuri spoke, fully planning on searching for the voice, however his grandfather held him back. "Dedushka, what are you doing?"

"Did you not hear him? This could be a trap!"

"Say, I'm a little confused about what he meant when he said 'you really came back with your grandson'. What does he mean?"

"He-"

"Your grandfather is a murderer. And in place of the life he took, he had to give another to set himself free. And that, is you, my dear."

"Is this true? Did you... barter away my freedom!? Wait, did you say murderer!?" Yuri was looking all around, hoping to catch onto the gruff voice. 

"That is correct."

"I am n-" Nikolai tried to speak but he was cut off by a low growl.

"Silence! You dare deny that you killed him? I witnessed it with my own two eyes!"

"B-But it was only-"

"It was only what? A singular thing that in the vast majority doesn't matter? I can assure you it does. Without that one in particular, the rest are dying as well, there is now a hole in the chain. One that you created."

"How poetic..." Yuri couldn't help but say.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Yuratchka! You realize that this man is trying to keep you prisoner here, correct!?"

"Never prisoner. As a guest, maybe. Besides, wouldn't he be better off with a man like me than a murderer like you?"

"You? A man!? Please! You are more of a beast!" 

And that was when Yuri saw him. A large man with fur and paws, rather than hands. And yet... Yuri couldn't bring himself to scream, just simply stare. Despite the animal-like form, Yuri couldn't think of him as scary. He seemed like a kind man, behind the claws and large teeth. He almost... reminded Yuri of a tiger... and he almost had the urge to hug him and see if he was soft and squishy. Or perhaps he would be muscle and- wait. Was he thinking about this creature in... that way? No. Impossible.

"My appearance maybe that of a beast, however, I'm afraid it's more about inward perception, isn't it?" Yuri nodded, agreeing with these words. "And... you. I'm shocked that you haven't screamed yet."

"Well, I agree. It's about what's on the inside. Besides, your appearance is actually quite nice. You remind me of a tiger."

"Do you like tigers?"

"Yes, very much."

"You know what I always found interesting, the fact that no two tigers-"

"Have the same stripes..." Yuri finished, but dear God was he ready to go on.

"You can't be serious!? Yuratchka, you can't just become friends with this man!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because! You'll want to stay! What about the library at home? What about JJ!?"

"What about JJ? That so called man can get his head out of his ass and then he can ask me to marry him! I'd still say no!"

"Even still, Yu-"

"No. I've heard enough. You always do this! Will I ever be able to do something I want!?"

"But-"

"I'd rather stay here than with you." Yuri spat, feeling himself becoming more and more angry by the second.

"You heard the boy, Nikolai. He'd rather stay here than with a murderer."

"You litt-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was some huge beast. My mistake."

"Yuratchka, do you really want to stay here..?"

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I obviously had to change some parts of the story so that their good friendship would carve a part into the story. Plus, I like the idea of Otabek impressing Yuri with his knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> iM NOT SORRY AT ALL GUYS.


End file.
